Six Years Later
by xwerewolfgirlx
Summary: It's been six years since the night the police showed up at his doorstep and things have changed. Now, he's faced with a situation that Ian, MI6 and even Scorpia have never prepared him for: his best friend becoming a spy.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or any of the books._

* * *

Six years, it's been six years since that fateful night when the police showed up on my doorstep telling me about my uncle's death. I'm twenty now, and I've seen things that could make the strongest war veteran queasy.

Some people think its fun and adventurous being the best agent in the world, but really, it just means that you die faster and run harder. I mean, who wouldn't run hard when thirty large, scary men with guns and lots and lots of muscles are chasing you? Trust me when I say this, when they catch you, it's not to invite you to a tea party. No, those sadistic bastards are going to chop you to pieces _for_ their tea party.

So I guess you can understand why I had a dignified tantrum when Tom's girlfriend, Kris, said that she wanted to join MI6. But that's not even the best part; the best part is that she's dragging Tom with her. Yeah, like I was going to let that happen!

She had somehow brainwashed Tom so that he forgot all about how broken and cold I had become after each mission, and I swear to God that if she gets him killed, I'll hunt her down and turn her worst nightmare into heaven!

There's nothing I can do now, Blunt and Jones didn't listen to me when I said that Tom couldn't, that he can't, become a MI6 agent. I had screamed my lungs off and the only response I got was 'Life isn't fair Alex, I thought you had learnt that six years ago." And just like that I was dismissed without a second glance.

Tom, best friend, comrade and soon to be colleague, has stuck with me throughout the worst, the best and the craziest times. I don't want him to become like me, to become numb, frozen and to only have one problem with killing: where to put the bodies?

I haven't shed a tear for six years, but that day Tom walked away from me towards a future that may break him or make him, one tear slipped down my face and I had hoped beyond hope that it will be the last tear I shed for him. But deep down, I knew that wasn't possible, when you're in this job, when you _live_ this job, everything happens in a blur and with one mistake you're dead. So that moment Tom walked off to a future no one could foretell, I knew, deep down, that one day I'm going to shed another tear for my friend who has become my family.

The first glance I had seen of him after his first mission had been like a knife stabbing into my heart. Gone was the cheerful boy who was full of mischief, in his place was a young man who had obviously seen too much, and unlike me, he hadn't been able to deal with it.

Instead of the soft, light steps of an agent, he walked with his shoulders hunched and unlike most agents, he couldn't control his body language. The way he walked showed that he was disturbed and scared, that he was tense and expecting someone to jump out at him at anytime, but he did not look ready for that someone, instead he looked like he would crumple with something as soft as touch.

I felt anger and pain boil in my body and I used every ounce of control to force myself to appear relaxed and happy to see a friend who had been aboard. I twisted my body a little just to reassure myself that the pistol I had put in my waistband was still there, judging by Tom's appearance, his mission was tough. I don't know why MI6 would send a newbie on a hard and gruesome mission but I did know that if the mission was tough, Tom was sure to have made some enemies.

I knew that Tom wasn't ready for a surprise attack so I had to be ready for the both of us. I don't know who he got mixed up with in this mission, but if they're anything like mine, I know that someone would want revenge and you could never be too careful.

When he spots me, he gives a small, tired smile but his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that used to be full of cheerfulness and joy are now dull and empty, as if his soul has been poured out. I feel another jot of pain shoot through my heart and I give a small smile back, holding off the anger and pain until I reach Blunt. And when I do, well, I think MI6 is in need of a new head.

"Hey."

I could barely make out his words; they were soft like a whisper but filled with a roughness that sounded like he was trying to hold in a sob. I could tell that he wanted to grab me and brawl his eyes out to me but didn't want to burden me with his sorrows, not when I had so many of my own.

I gave him a kind smile showing that I understood and that he could have a cry when we get in the car.

"Hi. Come on."

I grabbed his duffel bag and headed towards the door. I thought of all the ways to kill Blunt and make it look like an accident, I thought about what I was going to do to Tom's girlfriend Kris, who had dragged Tom into this, but one glance towards my best friend changed my mind. First, I'm going to find a way to pull him out of the darkness that's swallowing him whole and make sure that he never falls in again. Alan Blunt can wait, I've got more important things to do than to kill the worthless piece of shit.

* * *

_Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Please review and tell me what you think!_

_Ally =D  
_


End file.
